


The King's Sorcerer

by TwilightBeowulf



Series: King Merthur [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Court Sorcerer Merlin, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), King Merlin - Freeform, M/M, Possessive Arthur, Protective Arthur, king arthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightBeowulf/pseuds/TwilightBeowulf
Summary: Merlin, being recently crowned the second king of Camelot and Court Sorcerer, needs to associate with his husband's allies and future allies. To Arthur's irritation, they all seem to take a liking to him.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: King Merthur [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690018
Comments: 11
Kudos: 438





	The King's Sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Merlin!

Arthur clenched his jaw as he watched the visiting royals flirt with his husband. He circled his index finger around the rim of his clear wine glass, glaring pointedly at the elder men. The king of Freila smiled flirtatiously as he attempted to reach out and caress Merlin's arm. The black-haired man stepped out of his touch and respectfully nodded to him. As the man tried to advance again, Arthur stood from his throne and began to strut toward the men. Merlin caught his eye and shook his head in warning to the angered king. The said man shook his head and clicked his jaw before stopping behind the elder king.

"Excuse me, gentleman. May I have a word with _my husband,"_ Arthur spoke with his jaw tight and his fists clenched behind his back, as to remain respectful. The elder turned around, clearly shocked by the acidic tone coming from the other. 

"Of course, your majesty. Emrys," He spoke in a sickeningly sweet tone while lowering into a bow. Arthur scowled and Merlin's cheeks flushed lightly at the gesture.

"There is no need for that, lord Jaymes," Merlin said while looking up at Arthur. The king walked away with one final wink toward the warlock. The blonde scowled at the others back and grabbed Marlin's hand, leading him to the thrones at the head of the table. After they had both taken their seats, Arthur kept ahold of the other's hand. He leaned into the warlock and put his mouth up to his ear.

"Why do you let them look at you like that? You are mine, Merlin. Mine and mine alone. You know that I don't share," Arthur said with a low tone. Shivers caressed Merlin's skin, causing his jaw to drop slightly. He leaned closer to the blonde and tightened his grip on the other hand. Their blue eyes met, Merlin smirked as he let go of his hand and slowly trailed his hand across his thigh. 

"Jealous, sire?" Merlin said with the smirk remaining on his lips. The man growled low in his throat and leaned slightly closer.

"You are mine," he said with a glare in his eye. Merlin leaned his face away from the other and slid his hand over his clothed crotch, his hand squeezing teasingly. 

Merlin stood from his throne, threw a wink at Arthur, and strut out of the dining hall. His blue cape swished behind him and was flowing behind him with every step. He didn't even look back to see Arthur's jaw clenched and his eyes darkened into a deep ocean blue. 


End file.
